Friendship
by holy-knight1
Summary: Lyn's quest to see her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. Maybe some romance later ! prologue


Hi, this is my first Fire Emblem fiction. I hope you'll like it. I'm already planning to write a sequel that will be based on Eliwood's quest. Enjoy and don't forgot to read and review. Please don't flame me but review that will help my writing would be greatly appreciated because English is only a second language for me and I just want to get better. Thanks !  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, the characters, etc. Maybe I'll put some OC so I'll own them.  
  
Prologue  
A girl from the plains  
  
"Forest are burning, seas are becoming dry, animals and humans are slowly dying. That's what will happen in less than ten years to your precious world if you don't act fast. Mark, you must find companions and battle against the darkness that tries to conquer the world. Your road won't be easy, I'm warning you, but never give up hope. You can achieve what is required of you. Only you can lead them to victory, only you.only you."  
  
Mark woke up covered in sweat. This dream has disturbed his last week's sleeping hours. He looked at his surroundings, and got confused. The last thing he remembered was walking in the Sacae Plains but he was now in what looked like a small ger. The inside was well furnished with different kind of furniture typical to the nomad tribe on Sacae. He was probably in the village chief's hut. The entrance of a young sacean woman interrupted his thoughts. She had long green hair tied in a ponytail, eyes that bored sadness and she was wearing a traditional sacean dress. Seeing that her guest had woken up, she smiled. Approaching him, she began to talk in a gentle and soothing voice: "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. You're safe now. Who are you ? Can you remember your name ?"  
  
"My name is.is Mark", the tactician answered still unsure about trusting the girl. "What and odd-sounding name", seeing the frown on Mark's face, she quickly corrected her mistake, "But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveller". Mark looked at himself. His clothing had seen better days. It was torn, full of dust, mud and grass marks. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains ? Would you share your story with me ?  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. It seemed like the sound of battle the was surely near the ger. The sounds interrupted Lyn's questions on the tactician's past. Luckily for him because he did not even know how to answer all those questions. He had forgotten all about his life before entering the plains. It scared him to not be able to remember anything about him beside his name and his profession.  
  
"Hm ? What was that noise ?", the girl was getting nervous. Her eyes became serious and her voice became almost devoid of any emotions. "She looks like a veteran warrior", he thought. "Mark, I'll go see what is happening, wait for me here". Looking through the entrance of the hut, she saw her worst nightmare: bandits from the same group that murdered her entire tribe six months ago. Images of fire and blood came rushing to her mind. "Oh, no ! Bandits ! They must have come down from Bern Mountains ! They must be planning on raiding the local villages.I.I have to stop them ! Lyn was resolved to stop them. They would pay for what did they to her family and her friends. Such a cruel thing could not be left unpunished. "I'll help you out, I'm a strategist by trade. I could provide you with useful tips and strategies to win your battle." The voice of the tactician put Lyn out of her daze. "Ah I see, and odd profession, but.very well. we will go together !  
  
As soon as they exited the ger, they ran to a nearby forest for cover. Hiding in the shadows of the trees and the other plants, they quickly spotted the enemies without being noticed by them. They were only two ruffians. Those men looked like bears armed with an axe each. One of them looked a bit more experienced than the other, the skulls that were tied to his belt proved it. "Let's go Lyn, we can take them down pretty easily I believe". "Ok Mark, but I'll protect you so stay close to me". "I know, I'm not much of a fighter anyway so I would probably only get in your way. Lyn looked like she had not heard the previous comment made by Mark. "I need to get closer to the enemy", she whispered to no one in particular. After completing the sentence, she started to run toward the enemy. Mark followed suit.  
  
She realised her mistake when the first bandit spotted her. Cruelly smiling, he advanced toward her position. Unsheathing her sword, she got into her fighting stance, and attacked the ruffian. She hit him but he quickly recovered from the blow and counterattacked slashing in the air with his axe like a mad man. She dodged most of his attacks but one of his axe swings hit her leaving a gash on her arm. Bleeding, she rushed to the bandit and ripped him open from the belly to the neck. The ruffian fell to the ground, dead, colouring the grass near his corpse in a dark red colour. "Victory ! But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary ". Moving toward the next enemy, Lyn asked Mark to take a vulnerary and give it to her. He gladly did as he was asked and took the healing potion out of her satchel. He opened the small brownish bottle and poured the fluid on Lyn's injured arm. Like magic, the wound closed when it came in contact with the liquid. "It impress me every time I see this", said the girl looking at her arm who was now back to normal. Mark nodded his head in approval. After saying her thanks to the tactician, she got to where the last bandit was. The bandit looked at her with disgust. "Who do you think you are ? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast ?" Not even bothering to answer someone as pathetic as Batta, she drew her sword and attacked. Her slashes left wounds on the man's chest but he seem to be very affected by them. Using his axe with a lot better technique than the first ruffian, he counterattacked Lyn and hit her. The blow was so strong that that she had to put a knee on the ground. The wounds on her arm had reopened and hurt her more than ever. Sweat was covering her forehead and she was breathing sharply. "Whew ! He's tough.it all come down to the next blow." Lyn lowered her head. Mark looked in horror as the bandit hovered his axe over the girl's head. When the axe was only a few centimetres away from ending her life, she rolled on her side and avoided the axe which got stuck in the ground. Looking at his enemy in total disbelief, the bandit knew he didn't stand a chance anymore. Channelling all of her remaining strength into a last attack, Lyn disappeared from sight. Only the sound of slashed and the cries of pain of the ruffian could be heard. The barbarian felt to the ground. Even with all the blood that was coming out of his mouth and throat, he succeeded in whispering a few words before his eyes became devoid of any sign of life. They had won the battle. Exhausted but happy, the comrades came back the small ger and slept almost as soon as they entered.  
  
Mark was waken up by an happy Lyn. Looking at him with serious eyes, she asked him if she could join him. "I would need the permission from your parents to bring you with me". Her eyes saddened ,and tears began to fall down freely down her cheeks. "My mother and father died six months ago. My people, the Lorca, they don't.I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked and they killed everyone except me. A strong feeling of guilt was now overwhelming Mark to have made Lyn remember such painful events of her life. "I'm sorry Lyn, I didn't know, you are very brave to have gone through all this and stayed a good person. I know you want to get better and I'll help you on your quest to avenge the death of your parents. Pack your things, we will leave in a couple of hours." The sacean young woman seemed to glow of joy. "Thanks Mark ! You really will train me ? That's awesome ! I won't be a burden I promise !". One hour later they were gone of the ger. 


End file.
